A luggage compartment structure of a vehicle includes a floor component and a luggage compartment mat placed over the floor component to form a floor surface of the luggage compartment so that packages and miscellaneous things can be placed on the floor surface. To increase a storage area of the luggage compartment, not only an area behind back seats but also areas behind the wheel housings are included in the storage area. Therefore, a shape of the floor surface of the storage area in a plan view is complicated and the shape differs from vehicle to vehicle. A conventional luggage compartment mat has a shape along an outline of the floor surface; however, a rectangular luggage compartment mat that does not have a shape along the outline of the shape of the floor surface is becoming popular. With the rectangular luggage compartment mat including linear side edges that extends in the front-rear direction of the vehicle, versatility and quality in the appearance of the interior of the luggage compartment improve.
In the luggage compartment, side trims are installed. The side trims include extending portions that extend from lower edges of sidewall portion of the side trims, respectively. Top surfaces of the extending portions of the side trims form sections of the floor surface behind the wheel housing. The rectangular luggage compartment mat is installed in the luggage compartment such that a rear portion of the luggage compartment mat is disposed between the extending portions of the side trims. If the rectangular luggage compartment mat assembly moves in the width direction of the vehicle, the side edge of the rectangular luggage compartment mat may be placed over the extending portion of the side trim. This may reduce the quality in the appearance of the interior of the luggage compartment and usability.
To restrict the displacement of the luggage compartment mat assembly, protrusions may be provided at boundaries between the luggage compartment mat and the extending portions of the side trims. However, such protrusions may become obstacles to loading and unloading the luggage compartment or reduce the quality in the appearance of the interior of the luggage compartment. There is an increase in demand for a luggage compartment structure that can maintain the luggage compartment mat in place without reducing the usability and the quality in the appearance of the interior of the luggage compartment.